legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Part 9/Transcript
Part 9. (At Canterlot High School, the Rainbooms are seen in a class being tought by Tommy.) Tommy: So, when sulfuric acid is launched into the stratosphere by a volcanic explosion, it can alter the entire planet's climate temporarily. Hope you guys got all that. Now, a couple of announcements before I let you all go: Finals are in a few days, so I encourage you all to study all of that. Plus, our very own Jack Mason will be participating in the upcoming RPG Club Tournament. (Everyone applaudes, excluding Trixie, who just smirks.) Tommy: His turn will be in the final round in a few days in the library. (The bell rings.) Tommy: Alright. Have a great evening, everyone. (The students exit. Jack is seen leaving. Trixie approaches him.) Trixie: Hello, Jack. Jack: Not now, Trixie. Trixie: So you're taking part in the tournament? Jack: What's it to ya? Trixie: Don't you have anything more important to do besides that? Jack: A question like that coming from someone who didn't take me joining RPG Club too kindly? Nice try. Trixie: Face it, Mason. This game is mine! Jack: I don't have time for you to get under my skin, Trixie. Please... Leave me be. Trixie: This isn't over, Mason! The Great and Powerful Trixie will... (Tommy arrives.) Tommy: Trixie. Unless you want to see Vice Principal Luna, I suggest you don't pester your fellow classmates. (Trixie leaves. Jack keeps walking, but then bumps into Mick.) Jack: OH! Sorry, Mick. Mick: That's okay. Hey, I heard you in the RPG Club Tournament. Whatever you do, don't let Trixie get to you. Jack: I ain't. (Later, the heroes are seen hanging out at the soccer field.) Daniel: So, Jack. You headed to the library later? Jack: I don't need to be there until the final round. Daniel: Okay. So, how about you show me some of your athletic skills? LET'S TAKE IT TO THE FIELD!! HA!!! (Daniel runs for the nearest soccer ball and picks it up.) Daniel: RD tought me everything I know!! Think you got what it.... (The Ninja Coms go off. Daniel answers.) Mick: (Com) Guys, we need you back here. Looks like Ripcon is up to something. Daniel: On our way, Mick. (The two arrive at the Safehouse. They look at the screen and see Ripcon.) Ripcon: Where are you, Rangers?! Show yourselves!! David: Looks like all eleven of us are gonna have go out there. We need to get Ripcon out of the way once and for all. Daniel: Agreed. If we let him havoc for any longer, that will definately give the Sirens reason to get to him. ???: Make that twelve. (A pony with a broken horn steps out of a shadow.) Mick: Everyone, this is Tempest. She's Sentinel's newest addition. (The heroes see Ripcon causing more trouble.) Daniel: We need to go now! Mick: Only Brody and the Rangers. I need you and your friends to stay here. Stygian and I need some help figuring out the rebuilt Turbo Zords. Basically, how to form the Megazord. Daniel: Sounds good. Levi: We'll hold him off. Tempest: Stay safe, Rangers. (The Rangers leave the Safehouse. They go to Ripcon's location.) Brody: Still causing trouble, are you?! Ripcon: Rangers! It's about time you arrived! Looks like I've hit the jackpot! All six Rangers, which means all six Power Stars! Brody: Keep dreaming! Ripcon: Don't need to. That moment is now!! (Numerous Basher Bots appear.) Ripcon: Destroy them!! (The Rangers engage the Basher Bots. Brody engages Ripcon.) Ripcon: It's all lead to this, Red Rangers! Brody: Yes it has!! (Ripcon draws his sword.) Ripcon: I never liked you, Rat Bait! Brody: Feeling's mutual! (The two engage in a fight. Brody seemed to have gotten the upper hand, but then Ripcon strikes him, causing him to fly to the ground and lose his Star Blade. Ripcon approaches him.) Ripcon: It's over, Ranger! (All of a sudden, a Star Blade flies into a wall, stopping Ripcon.) Ripcon: What?! That's not your sword! Preston: No! It's mine! (Brody picks up his and Preston's Star Blades. He then locks in the Ninja Fusion Star and spins it.) Brody: NINJA FUSION FURY!! FINAL ATTACK!! Ripcon: DOUBLE SWORD DOOM STRIKE!! (Brody uses the power of the Fusion Star, deflecting Ripcon's attack. The three energy projected blades trap Ripcon.) Ripcon: WHAT?! I'M TRAPPED!! (Brody strikes Ripcon numerous time. Ripcon breaks free and backs up.) Ripcon: This is far from.. (All of a sudden, a lightning strike occurs between Brody and Ripcon. From it emerges Zeltrax.) Ripcon: YOU!!! YOU WERE DESTROYED!!! Zeltrax: Good. All of my enemies in one place. Brody: Wait. Who is this guy? (Back at the Safehouse...) Cloe: Hell no. It's Zeltrax!! (At the battle zone...) Zeltrax: You won't be here much longer to find out!! (Before Zeltrax could attack Brody, Ripcon attacks him from behind. However, Zeltrax senses this and strike back at him. Zeltrax charges are large ball of energy while Ripcon was down. He launches it at Ripcon and hits him.) Ripcon: NOOOOOO!!!! YOU WILL PAY GREATLY FOR THIS, ZELTRAX!!! (Ripcon explodes. Zeltrax then turns his attention to the Rangers.) Zeltrax: You're next! (Cal arrives, morphed into E9 Blue.) Cal: Back off, Zeltrax!! Zeltrax: You won't be able to stop me! (Zeltrax and Cal engage in a fight.) Cal: RANGERS!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! (The Rangers use their ninja abilities to disappear. Cal stays behind to battle Zeltrax.) Cal: Just you and me, Zeltrax!! (Someone appears from afar. It's Adagio Dazzle.) Adagio: Hello, Alex. Did you miss us? Cal: Adagio? What brings you here?!! Adagio: Here to witness Zeltrax destroy you. Then have him join our side! Zeltrax: I PLEDGE MY ALLEGENCE TO NO ONE!!! Cal: Adagio?! Why are you doing this?!! Adagio: I wanted everyone in this pathetic world to adore us! But because of the Rainbooms, our pendants were shattered! We will take your precious Ninja Steel away from you, and use it to regain our powers!! Cal: I can't let you do that!!!! Zeltrax: GAAAAAH!!! Cal: Huh? Zeltrax: My lifeforce!! IT'S FADING!!! (Zeltrax then disappears. Cal is shocked.) Adagio: You can run, but you can't hide, Zeltrax! I'll return for you later, Freelancer! And let Daniel know that I'll will have him soon enough. (Adagio leaves. Back at the safehouse...) Mick: Zeltrax destroyed Ripcon? Cal: Yeah. But after, he just disappeared. Tommy: The effects that Catherine Carter has on Zeltrax must be taking a lot out of him. Looks like the destruction of Mesogog must have him fighting at half strength. He needed him to keep him alive. David: But he destroyed Ripcon with no problem. Daniel: So, when you say "half strength", you mean "oh my geez, he's still too strong for us". Tommy: That's unless you get at the right time. (The communication systems beep. Mick answers and it's from Nevada.) Nevada: Hey, everyone. (To Cloe) Hi Cloe. Cloe: Hey Mom. Nevada: Catherine isn't giving you too much trouble is she? 'Cause I might have to kick both your asses if she is. Cloe: Nope. Nevada: Didn't think so. Well, anyway, I did some digging around our archives. And... Have any of you ever heard of the Interstellar Manufactuering Corporation? Daniel: Yeah. We forced them out of the Order about thirteen years ago. Nevada: Well, I looked at one of their previous operations. They raided a colony about a year after the were forced out. They ignored all warning from the Order about this. They wanted revenge against them. So, they came to this world, drained their resources making it barely livable, and they captured numerous people from that world... including three children: two boys and a girl. I looked at their files, and.... It confirmed your suspicions Alex. The children's names are Masaru, Nasiga, and Kotoko Akechi. Mick: The IMC. I know them. They did some illegal activity in the Lion Galaxy years ago. Nevada: I know. I got all of this information from Princess Viera. Tempest: Inform Viera that we give her our thanks. Nevada: I will, Commander. Nevada out. (Communication ends.) Mick: This isn't good. The IMC is very powerful. They threatened to destroy part of the galaxy using a sort of time weapon. It would've caused time warps and distortions. Daniel: Then we need to find the brothers. (Before Daniel could say anymore, the alarm goes off. The Dazzlings are seen boarding a ship and leaving Earth.) Daniel: The Sirens are leaving Earth. Marion: Is this a good thing? Mick: No. It isn't. They're headed to Telos. Daniel: What's on Telos? (The radar picks up a reading.) Mick: Scrap pieces of Ninja Steel. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts